Nunca Fueron Cuentos de Hadas
by Moyashi Scissors-chin
Summary: [Friendship!8059/GxAsari] A Hayato le gustaban los cuentos de aventura y acción... pero odiaba los cuentos de hadas, más aún esos que le contaba Shamal en la mansión cuando pequeño, en la terraza, después de enseñarle a usar su dinamita. Ahora, aunque parezca broma de mal gusto para el temperamental peliplata , él estaba viviendo ese cuento de hadas.


**_Nunca Fueron Cuentos de Hadas._**

**_..._**

_Hace años atrás, cuando el mundo era menos corrupto, pero aún así la vida era peligrosa y aburrida, existió un chico. Castaño, ojos rojos con una expresión malhumorada, mediamente alto, conocido por su pésimo temperamento alrededor de su barrio en una ciudad de Italia, conocido simplemente como G, ya que tenía un indescriptible desagrado por su nombre real, Gokudera… pero eso no era lo más importante._

_Temprano por la mañana, niño de unos aproximados diez años iba camino a la escuela, con una pereza que podía ser percibida hasta lo lejos. Una mirada lasciva, una barata pistola escondida dentro de su ropa que había comprado hace tiempo, rodillas lastimadas y visibles curitas en su rostro… típico del pelo castaño. Miraba a su alrededor, buscando pelea por mero placer y para satisfacer su insaciable ego, al ver al enemigo clandestino derrotado en el suelo, rogando por piedad. Era su vista preferida, aunque suene impropio de un niño a esa tierna edad._

_Llegó al colegio con retraso, caminó entre la gente hacia su salón y entró sin siquiera pedir permiso, ganándose la mirada de su maestra, quien tenía ya los nervios de punta por la actitud de ese pequeño diablillo, por lo que simplemente suspiró en modo de resignación… su trabajo no era criar a ese chiquillo, solo educarlo. El castaño se recostó sobre su asiento, mirando el horizonte sin buscar nada realmente, quizás compañía era lo que quería… pero era demasiado terco como para aceptarlo._

_-Bueno… Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno en nuestra clase, espero que lo traten muy bien. Su nombre es Giotto. – indicó la maestra, dejando ver a un pequeño, pelirrubio y una mirada muy inocente, propia de la edad. G solo pudo bufar. – Y como no tiene amigos le asignaremos a alguien para que sea su guía ¿De acuerdo? – ofreció la maestra, todos los pequeños alzaron su mano para ayudar al tímido infante que estaba al frente del salón, a excepción del castaño. – Y el elegido será… Gokudera, ya que él está tan atento a la clase.- la profesora sentenció, como si fuera una merecida venganza hacia el muchacho, quien solo miro de reojo al rubio que se le acercaba tiernamente._

_- Espero que seamos amigos, Gokudera-san. – dijo el pequeño. El italiano notó las raíces japonesas en sus costumbres y tratos, aunque no era muy importante para él ahora. Miraba al chiquillo, como si un jarro invaluable se tratara. Lo delicado que lucía y la inocencia que conservaba hizo que una corazonada entrara en su ser, oprimiéndole el pecho en el deseo de proteger a ese pequeño, aunque él no entendía muy bien la razón en ese entonces._

_- Si, Espero que lo seamos… Y llámame G, suena mejor que Gokudera. – dijo sin más, logrando que el pequeño se sonrosara ligeramente, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, había conseguido un amigo su primer día._

_**Y ese sería el comienzo de una larga y fuerte amistad.**_

* * *

_Años pasaron de su encuentro y el pelo castaño ya tenía unos trece años, mientras que Giotto tenía doce tiernos años., estaban sentados en una banca dentro del parque que se situaba a unas cuadras del instituto al que asistían. El pelirrubio se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros de textos, mientras que el aún castaño fumaba amenamente, mirando el horizonte, sin buscar nada nuevamente, como hace años atrás, aunque igual que esa vez… quizás buscaba compañía, pero seguía siendo terco como para aceptarlo, hasta su terquedad había aumentado con los años. _

_- G… ¿Qué te parecería crear un grupo para defender a las personas? – inquirió de la nada el rubio, el aun castaño lo miró con incredulidad, dejando de lado su cigarrillo por un momento. Tenía trece y ya fumaba, aunque Giotto le había dicho que debía cuidar su salud… mandó al diablo esa recomendación si somos honestos._

_- Creo que tienes fiebre hoy, Giotto. ¿Proteger personas? No me hagas reír. – le dijo toscamente, con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro. Él no protege, él hiere. Sus amadas pistolas no estaban hechas para defender a incompetentes que aman meterse en los asuntos ajenos… Él no es así._

_- ¡Pero, G! ¡Asari-san me dijo que sería buena idea! Hazlo por mí ¿sí? – lo miró con cara de cachorrito. Ese maldito tramposo, pensó derrotado G, quien no puede decirle que "No" a esa mirada, simplemente no puede negarle algo._

_- Esta bien… Tú ganas. – suspiró fuertemente, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo. - ¡Pero quien mierda es Asari! – le preguntó, más bien interrogó. Lo conocía perfectamente para saber que algo estaba tramando…y sabía que no sería muy bueno que digamos. Es Giotto de quien hablamos, y siempre tiene la ideología pacifista y la utopía de un mundo mejor. Pensaba sin poder evitarlo el aún castaño, recibiendo una mirada de regaño por el vocabulario. "Como si me importara."_

_- Es mi amigo que vive en Japón… Por cierto, él dijo que lo podíamos ir a visitar cuando quisiéramos. ¿Por qué no vamos la próxima semana? – lo miró con esa mirada de cachorrito nuevamente, con un visible entusiasmo en su rostro y palabras._

_**- Que te jodan, Giotto. –**__Dijo el italiano, sabiendo que en un rato más irían a comprar los boletos de avión para ir a Japón, muy a su pesar como todas las estupideces que hace por ese chico pelirrubio mente de pajarito._

* * *

_¿Y esto es Japón?_

_Es lo primero que pensó el castaño al llegar al lugar. Tenía un ambiente agradable, lleno de verde y una pasividad que no se ve todos los días, respiró el limpio aire en una gran calada, suspirando sin poder evitarlo, viendo como Giotto se reía de su actitud típica de un turista._

_- Y… ¿Donde vive ese tal Asari? No viaje horas en un avión por nada. – dijo G, altamente irritado. Quería estar en su hogar, donde podía fumar y molestar a personas… no ir a otro continente para conocer al amigo que mete tanta estupidez en la mente del rubio, aunque debía aceptar que le causaba mucha curiosidad. Estaba en un lugar nuevo para él, no había visitado nunca un país diferente al suyo, y ciertamente quería conocer los alrededores, pero de solo pensarlo le recordaba que no estaba aquí para eso, si no para conocer a quien sabe lunático que Giotto conoció, porque siendo honesto, el rubio no era muy bueno eligiendo amigos._

_- Debería de ser como a unas cuadras, si mal no recuerdo esta ciudad. – habló confundido, dejando que su intuición le indicara el camino correcto. Y así fue, luego de un rato deambulando por algún lugar de la ciudad los amigos pudieron dar con el paradero de la casa del chico, parados enfrente de esta sin saber si golpear o no. _

_- Debería llamarlo primero o… - quiso reflexionar Giotto, buscando algún teléfono público alrededor del lugar, pero sin darse cuenta G ya estaba golpeando fuertemente la puerta, gritando para que le abrieran rápidamente, Giotto suspiró… ya no hay caso de cambiarlo._

_- ¡Abre la puta puerta, Quien Seas! – le gritaba el castaño, haciendo un gran espectáculo. Luego de despertar a medio vecindario el susodicho se dignó a ver por la ventana. Con una mirada adormilada, tallándose los ojos por lo mismo, miró hipnotizado al castaño, sin saber exactamente la razón, pero lo hacía. Se miraban, directamente a los ojos, y en ambos rostros subía un sonrojo lentamente, y en un reflejo desviaron la mirada. En ese momento Asari notó la presencia de Giotto a sus espaldas._

_- ¡Oh! Giotto-san, no esperaba tu visita tan temprano… Supongo que este chico es tu amigo ¿No? – le preguntó, apuntando al ruidoso chico, quien solo chasqueo la lengua en modo de desapruebo por "Señor simpatía". Giotto asintió un poco apenado y pasaron a la casa del anfitrión. Esta lucía como cualquiera casa japonesa, pero aun así G estaba encantado. Nunca había visto algo así en su vida, ni siquiera cuando visitaba a sus antepasados Japoneses en Italia… no se comparaban al aire nipón que la casa emanaba._

_Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, donde Asari y Giotto hablaban amenamente de trivialidades y de las novedades en sus vidas, mientras que el castaño chasqueaba la lengua y fumaba como chimenea. Quería ir a casa, Ahora. Pero el japonés ofreció ir a dar un paseo a los alrededores mientras su padre estaba trabajando, con desagrado G aceptó._

_Caminaban lentamente por un parque del barrio, cuando pudieron sentir un grito femenino a lo lejos. Los tres corrieron al lugar y vieron como un delincuente trataba de abusar de la joven muchacha, que intentaba de todo para zafarse del agarre de esa persona. El hombre notó la presencia de ellos y los apuntó con un cuchillo, amenazante._

_- Si sueltan alguna palabra sobre esto… olvídense de su vida, mocosos. – escupió con odio, mientras manoseaba a la adolescente, quien gritaba con desespero que alguien la ayudara, pero la gente hacía oídos sordos a eso. Giotto no sabía que hacer, no sabía simplemente como solucionar el problema, y negociarlo no era una opción, al igual que Asari, no sabían como detener al mal hombre. Luego se escuchó un gran suspiró y G sacó su pistola, sin más apuntándole al hombre, que al igual que todos los demás presentes, temblaron de miedo por la aura asesina que al chico rodeaba._

_- Te lo voy a decir una sola vez… Vas a soltar a esa mocosa en este instante si no quieres que te vuele los sesos, ¿de acuerdo? – amenazó, con el típico tono de voz cabreado que colocaba en estos casos. G sintió una hermosa melancolía, desde que se juntaba con el rubio retenía sus deseos de partirles el trasero a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino… pero eso le traería a Giotto, su mejor amigo y a quien se dispuso a cuidar desde el primer momento que lo vió, muchos problemas y situaciones peligrosas que el chico nunca ha vivido y por consecuente, no sabría como defenderse de ellas._

_- ¿Y que pasa si no quiero? – dijo el delincuente, toqueteando partes privadas de la colegiala. A G le ardió el cuerpo en rabia y asco mirando con el mayor desprecio a ese hombre… y se escuchó un disparo, logrando alcanzar el brazo del hombre._

_- Giotto, Idiota simpatía… Manténgase atrás por ahora, no creo que quieran ver esto. – dijo el chico, antes de disparar hacia ese hombre una y otra vez, sin piedad alguna, dejando que la chica escapara de las garras de ese sucio humano. Cuando aniquiló a ese ser, sopló sobre su pistola con deleite, dándose la vuelta para caminar, indicándole a los otros dos que lo siguieran. Ambos lo siguieron en completo silencio, de pura sorpresa y un raro sentimiento de admiración, ya que él hizo lo que ambos estuvieron pensando en hacer si hubieran podido. En ese momento, caminando a lo largo del parque, alejándose de la cruel escena, Giotto supo que serian amigos, como si clarividencia él poseyera, prediciendo un futuro amigable, en el grupo de seguridad que creará..._

* * *

_- G…he estado pensando… ¿No te gustaría tener el pelo rojo? Combinaría bien con tus ojos – en un comentario bastante aleatorio el músico rompió el silencio, ganándose una mirada de desprecio del chico. – Y quizás un tatuaje, vendría bien con tu personalidad. – le aconsejaba inocentemente. El castaño de unos catorce años lo pensó, y se imagino a sí mismo con tal cosa, y lo atractivo que lucía. Era oficial, haría esa locura hoy._

_- A veces no dices estupideces, Idiota de la flauta. – le dijo, caminando hacia cualquier peluquería a tintarse el cabello. Asari solo pudo sonreí para sí mismo por la terquedad de su amigo, y se dedico a tocar la flauta, mientras esperaba ver el cambio del pistolero._

_Al otro día llegó con el pelo tintado de un rojo, y un tatuaje parecido a la llama tormenta a lo largo del costado su rostro. De que lucía bien, lo hacía. Asari se ruborizó ligeramente, ya que el ahora pelirrojo había aceptado su propuesta, y ese cabello lo hacía lucir adorable, más aún cuando se sonrosaba ligeramente._

_Todos los demás chicos; Giotto, Alaude, Daemon Spade, Lampo y Knuckle, quedaron con la boca abierta por el cambio del chico. Pero este les apuntó con la pistola, apelando que dejaran de mirarlo. Mientras que el menor, Lampo, le gusto la idea y decidió tintarse el cabello verde, como típico chico pequeño que copia a los mayores._

_Luego de un rato, salieron a una misión, salvando mucha gente, esa misma gente que los unió en un principio; gente indefensa, que necesita la ayuda desinteresada de alguien… Esos eran ellos, __**La familia Vongola, **__liderada por Giotto, poseyente de una pura llama cielo. Sus fieles guardianes, Tormenta, Lluvia, Rayo, Sol, Nube y Niebla; quienes lo seguirían y morirían por él si fuera necesario._

_Yendo de allí para allá, salvando gente en peligro, protegiendo la tranquilidad de la cuidad… Esa era la familia Vongola, La primera generación… __**La generación de Primo, El mejor líder hasta ahora,**__ el más noble, el más caritativo y el más fuerte. Junto con sus guardianes que estaban a la par con él._

_Eso era la familia Vongola, cuando el mundo era menos corrupto, pero seguía siendo peligroso y aburrido… pero ellos le daban la entretención necesaria para sobrevivir. Para llevar la larga amistad al punto duradero y eterno de sus vidas, aunque murieran, nunca olvidarían su labor y como cada uno decidió unirse por una razón… __**Defender del mal…**_

* * *

_- Tsk. Que fastidio de historia. – decía un adinerado infante de unos siete años de edad, en la terraza de su mansión, escuchando al doctor leer la vieja historia que encontró en la biblioteca el día de ayer._

_- ¿No te gustó, Hayato? – cuestionó divertido el Doctor Shamal, dejando la reliquia de libro en una mesita que se encontraba a su costado, mirando al infante bostezar con aburrimiento._

_- ¡Claro que no! Que mariconada… - le dijo, jugarreteando con una de sus pequeñas dinamitas, tirándolas al aire, haciéndolas explotar con su encendedor. Ignorando la mirada del hombre, quien se veía tan reflejado en ese peliplateado chico. Su actitud perezosa le recordaba a su viejo él, pero debía de aceptar… __**Hayato era como la reencarnación de G, El primer Guardián de la Tormenta Vongola.**_

_**-**__ Que mierda de historia, Shamal. Son solo cuentos de hadas, nunca sucedería algo así en la vida real. ¿Qué hace años atrás existían "héroes de caricatura" salvando colegialas a punto de ser violadas y que viene cierto tipo y le dispara? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Además, que mariconera más grande eso de teñirse el cabello por alguien. – decía el mocoso, como si de un adulto se tratara. Es cierto, el pequeño Hayato no conocía nada de la mafia, pero sabía que en cierto punto estaba totalmente involucrado con ella. Shamal sabía que en un momento u otro, estaría metido en peleas que le cobrarán parte de su vida, y el no estará allí para defenderlo, Bianchi tampoco lo estará, por lo que tiene que empezar a valerse por sí mismo._

_**- Son solo cuentos de hadas. Eso de proteger personas no existe en este mundo. Mierda, Que fastidio de solo pensarlo –**_

* * *

_- ¿Con que solo cuentos de hadas?_ – pensaba con gracia el peliplata, de unos dieciséis años, mirándose en el espejo con sorna, en especial, mirando con desprecio sus nuevos aretes en las orejas. Recordaba cómo se reía de que el chico del relato se había tintado el pelo porque un chico se lo pidió, y ahora estaba él, quien se perforó las ojeras por el estúpido de Yamamoto, por que según el sonrisitas _"Van a la par con tu personalidad, ¿No crees?" "Te ves ciertamente muy bien y adorable con ellos, Gokudera"_... pero él debía aceptarlo, si le gustaba como lucían.

Salió de su departamento, viendo como una chica era perseguida por un violador, hasta que fue alcanzada. Nadie le prestaba atención al tema, Hayato intentó ignorarlo…. Pero no pudo, y corrió hacia donde se escondían. El hombre lo miró, apuntándole con un cuchillo, obligándolo a no soltar ni una sola palabra. _**Que escalofriante Deja-vu.**_

Saco una de sus dinamitas, amenazando al hombre el cual ni siquiera si inmuto, y sin ser bondadoso lanzó una, causando el pánico del delincuente, y la agradecida huida de la chica. Luego de unos segundos la dinamita explotó, pero no era suficiente, y le lanzó más aún, incinerando por completo a ese mal nacido.

Hizo una mueca de asco y se dio la media vuelta, prendiendo un cigarrillo y caminando por la plaza cercana al suceso, viendo a lo lejos como el _"Friki del Baseball" _lo saludaba desde su banca preferida, para pasar la tarde como siempre, mirándolo con deje de ternura a lo lejos.

Pensaba en como su vida había cambiado desde que dejó la mansión, como había cambiado cuando conoció la Décimo y como había cambiado cuando conoció a Yamamoto y a los demás. Como empezó a preocuparse por los demás y por si mismo, a comparación de cuando estaba solo contra el mundo, mirando el horizonte sin ver nada en particular, pero quizás buscaba compañía, pero era demasiado terco como para admitirlo… pero la diferencia era que él si tenía compañía ahora, El idiota que lo acompañaba en sus tarde de cigarrillos. Mirándolo a lo lejos con gracia, para luego acercarse y sentarse a su lado, sin decir nada como siempre... ya que ambos sabían que solo necesitaban de compañía, pero no de cualquier compañía, _su mutua compañía..._ aunque Gokudera era muy terco como para admitirlo, nuevamente. Sentados uno al costado del otro, viendo a miles de parejas a su alrededor y el lindo cielo azul sobre ellos, el peliplata pensó con gracia.

"_**Al final, Nunca fueron cuentos de hadas"**_

* * *

**_© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_**

* * *

_¡Holas! Se que es extraño que suba esto ahora cuando debería actualizar los fics... lo lamento por eso, pero esto es en compensación de que no podré subir capitulo, ya que tengo un compromiso hoy y mañana, por lo que quizás no actualice hasta el domingo, por eso les subo esta historia que escribí :3_

_Espero que les guste, en lo personal yo disfruté escribirla, y espero que disfruten leerla :3_

_Me gustaría que dejaran un review con sus opiniones y esas cosas ^^ y que si quieren que escriba de una pareja en particular.. (tengo tiempo libre para eso xD)_

_Bueno, sin mas me despido de ustedes Chaolin (-.-)~_


End file.
